Hard Trilogy
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Aku berharap menemui bos level medium saja. /NaruHina/Back from hiatus/RnR/ Chapter Medium 1 release/ Enjoy Minna!
1. Chapter Hard

**Hard **

_**By Takamura Akashi**_

_**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**AU, Typo, Drabble, All warnings.**_

_**Romance**_

_**NaruHina**_

.

.

_Apakah semuanya memang sesulit ini? _

.

.

Langit kelabu yang temaram adalah satu dari sekian banyak pemandangan yang kulihat, sesaat setelah keluar dari rumahku yang nyaman. Apakah tidak bisa aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan uang begitu saja mendatangiku? Oh yah aku tahu pasti orang-orang kemudian akan bilang, "Hidup itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan" ya ya aku tahu hidup itu sulit dan memang penuh perjuangan.

Tapi apa untuk mendapatkan cinta juga harus sesulit ini eh? Bukannya aku mengemis cinta tapi... Aku saja yang sejak lahir sampai di umurku yang ke-25 ini belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Oh ya memang jujur aku juga pernah merasakan cinta monyet, tapi hanya sebatas jatuh cinta ala anak remaja yang labil.

Ingin saja aku sekali merasakan jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya. Apa yang kurang dari-ku? Aku cantik, tinggi, rambutku lurus panjang, dan manik _ametyhst_ yang unik. Apa yang kurang? Uh okay aku memang cukup berlebihan untuk itu. Walaupun ada saja yang menyukai-ku tapi aku tidak pernah ada rasa untuk mereka, paling-paling hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Oh _kami-sama_ aku terlalu banyak melamun sampai-sampai kantor-ku terlebih beberapa langkah. Untung hanya beberapa langkah, syukurlah. Padahal biasanya sampai kelebihan 1 blok. Kenapa aku se-kikuk ini sih? Ukh semoga saja bos tidak marah. Hari ini kan ada presentasi penting dengan mitra perusahaan. Tunggu? Presentasi? Oh tidak... Bos _Gomenasai_!

Aku lari sekuat tenaga menuju ke kantor, berharap _lift_ tidak penuh seperti biasanya. Dan... Sepertinya kami-sama sedang tidak mengabulkan doaku. _Lift_ sangat penuh dan aku harus menunggu giliran selanjutnya untuk naik, dan setelah menunggu 10 menit, akhirnya pintu _lift_ terbuka juga. Aku cepat-cepat masuk dan menekan tombol untuk lantai 10, tetapi baru saja pintu mau tertutup ada saja yang naik lagi.

Dan yang pertama kulihat adalah rambut kuning yang jabrik dan kulit _tan_ yang err... Eksotis. Dia tinggi dan juga tampan, tapi sungguh penampilannya cukup berantakan. Apa ia juga terburu-buru? Ah entahlah sekarang yang penting adalah bos dan presentasi. Oh kami-sama semoga masih tepat waktu.

Begitu bunyi _lift_ yang berdenting tanda telah sampai dan angka yang tertera di atas pintu _lift_ adalah 10, aku dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju ke ruangan bos. Aku sudah lupa dengan laki-laki yang berada satu _lift_ denganku. Dan sebelum aku memutar knop pintu, aku menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Permisi?" dengan takut-takut aku masuk ke dalam ruangan bos. Dan terlihat bos tengah duduk sembari menatap kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Tokyo.

"Kau tahu, kau sudah telat 15 menit Hinata." ujar bos dengan nada sarkastik. Dia kemudian membalikkan kursinya dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Maaf, aku melamun seperti biasa hehe." aku menggaruk kepalaku gugup walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak gatal.

"Kau ini, kebiasaan. Bagaimana kau bisa dewasa hm?" ujarnya seperti seorang kakak yang baik. Ah aku lupa dia memang kakakku, haha aku lupa.

"Hehe entahlah," dan aku hanya bisa nyengir kepadanya.

"Baiklah hari ini akan ada presentasi yang akan kita lakukan di sini," ujar bos umm atau enaknya kakakku saja ya?

"Di sini? Bukannya di ruang rapat seperti biasanya?" aku menyahut dengan bingung.

"Karena hari ini presentasinya kita bukan sebagai bos dan sekretaris tapi sebagai kakak dan adik." dia tersenyum, kami-sama apa maksudnya?

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Ya silahkan masuk," ucapku sembari menyingkir ke sebelah kakakku.

"Permisi," ujar seorang pria dengan senyum lebarnya saat memasuki ruangan kakak.

Tunggu bukannya itu laki-laki yang satu _lift_ denganku? Ya ampun sekarang dia semakin tampan dengan tampilannya yang rapih.

"Oh kau Naruto, aku sudah menunggumu." Naruto? Jadi itu namanya? Nama yang unik.

"Neji kau makin tua ya, sudah 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu," dia mengucapkannya dengan nada tanpa rasa bersalah. Ya ampun kalau dia bukan teman kakakku, aku yakin dia 'habis' sekarang.

"Kau ini," dan respon kakak hanya tersenyum, aku yakin pasti pria ini teman kakak. "Oh iya ini adikku yang mau aku kenalkan," ujar kakakku yang kemudian membuat pipiku merona.

"Wah dia manis, salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto CEO dari _Uzumaki Coorperation_." ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuatkan semakin terpesona.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata sekretaris dari kakakku ini," aku menjawabnya dengan malu-malu.

Oh sepertinya mendapatkan cinta tidak sesulit yang kupikirkan. Dan kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan lelaki tan ini.

_Kami-sama_ kumohon semoga saja aku tidak pingsan eh?

OWARI

.

.

A/N: akhirnya setelah hiatus lama sekali hampir 1 tahun taka kembali lagi. Kali ini sebagai fict pembuka yang santai2 aja dulu lah ya hahaha terimakasih sudah membaca. Mind to Review?

.

Oh iya maaf kan aku tidak menjelaskan aku lupa menekan tombol complete jadinya on going deh xD tapi tetep owari di sini tidak kuganti karena untuk chapter hard sudah selesai, lanjutannya mungkin tidak terlalu berlanjut banget jadi udah rada ke skip. Eh? Taka spoiler xD Sudahlah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya xD


	2. Chapter Medium 1

**_Medium Chapter One_**

**_From Hard Trilogy_**

**_©Takamura Akashi_**

**_Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto _**

**_AU, Typo, Drabble, All warnings._**

**_Romance_**

**_NaruHina_**

_._

_._

_Aku berharap menemui bos level medium saja. _

_._

_._

_"Hina-chan, kau mau apa?"_

_"Hina-chan, bisakah kita bertemu?"_

_"Hina-chan, bukankah itu jalan pulang?"_

_"Hina-chan, Hina-chan,Hina-chan!"_

"Ahh kumohon berhentilah berucap Hina-_chan_ terus!" teriakku dan kemudian disambut dengan dinginnya lantai yang baru kusadari itu keras. Oh sepertinya aku bermimpi-buruk. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu entah kenapa aku sering sekali bermimpi buruk. _Kami-sama_ kumohon dia bukan siapa-siapa jadi hilangkanlah dia dari mimpi-mimpiku.

**_BRAKK_**

"Ada apa Hinata?!" oh tidak kakakku, dia pasti akan panik dan kemudian cerewet.

"Ah a-aku," aku bingung harus bilang apa, haruskah aku bilang kalau aku bermimpi tentang Naruto?

"Ya ampun Hinata kapan kau mau dewasa, tidur saja masih jatuh dari tempat tidur. Kau itu perempuan Hinata. Harusnya kalau tidur itu jangan lasak, dan apa tadi? Kau mengigau sambil berteriak. Ayolah Hinata kau sudah besar, hanya gara-gara dia datang dan bilang sudah punya tunangan tidak akan membuatmu sampai seperti ini kan?" sudah kuduga dia pasti cerewet melebihi O_kaa-sama_. Menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah _Onii-sama_ aku tidak mau berdebat pagi-pagi, aku masih ngantuk. Ini hari minggu hoamm..." jawabku acuh tak acuh, aku terlalu malas untuk berdebat.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih sakit hati, maafkan aku. Kukira dia masih belum bertunangan, dan aku bahkan tak tahu dia datang untuk itu," ujar kakakku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya karena akan mengingatkanku pada hari itu lagi.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Wah dia manis, salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto CEO dari _Uzumaki Coorperation_." ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuatkan semakin terpesona.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata sekretaris dari kakakku ini," aku menjawabnya dengan malu-malu.

"Neji tapi maaf aku kesini bukan untuk menerima tawaranmu, tapi untuk menjelaskan sesuatu hal," sesuatu hal? Firasatku cukup buruk untuk ini.

"Apa itu Naruto?" tanya kakaku yang juga pasti penasaran.

"Aku sudah bertunangan 3 bulan yang lalu dan kami akan menikah tahun depan," apa itu? Tunangan? Menikah? Firasatku memang kali ini benar. Rasanya dunia disekitarku tiba-tiba runtuh dan hanya ada aku di sana ditemani angin yang berterbangan.

"Oh jadi seperti itu, ya sudah tidak apa-apa lagi pula masih banyak yang lain di luar sana. Iya kan Hinata?" seketika ucapan kakak menyadarkanku dari imajinasi berlebihan dariku.

"Ah a-apa? Apa maksudnya?" aku menjawab dengan pura-pura bodoh.

"Oh ya aku memang belum menjelaskannya kepadamu. Tadinya aku ingin mengenalkan Naruto kepadamu, karena aku tahu sampai hari ini kau belum pernah pacaran. Tapi yah kurasa kau telat adik kecil haha," sungguh baru kali ini aku merasa kakak sadis terhadapku, sempat-sempatnya dia tertawa di saat dia mengejek adiknya secara tidak sadar.

"Yah setidaknya masih banyak lelaki lain diluar sana Hinata-chan, kuharap kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik hehe," ucap lelaki tan itu tanpa dosa.

"Ehehe mungkin memang kau bukan jodohku hehe," lagi-lagi aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Di luar aku hanya bersikap biasa saja, tapi jujur hatiku sedikit sakit. Aku patah hati-menyedihkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu urusanku di sini sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu Neji, Hinata-_chan_. Sampai jumpa!" dia lagi-lagi dengan bersemangat berpamitan kepadaku dan kakakku. Hatiku sedikit mencelos, dia sudah tunangan. Dengan siapa? Sedikit banyak aku cukup penasaran.

"Maaf ya, kurasa perjodohanmu kurang berjalan lancar. Presentasinya gagal deh hehe," ujar kakakku sembari nyengir.

"Haha tak apa, masih banyak yang lain," jawabku dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Jujur saja jika ada sasak di sini aku ingin memukulnya hingga jatuh, baru saja kupikir cinta ini tidak sesulit yang kukira. Ternyata memang masih sulit.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Hina, Hinata! Lagi-lagi kau melamun heh," ujar kakakku sambil mencubit pipiku hingga sedikit ada bekas merah.

"_Iittai_! _Onii-sama_! Jangan cubit pipiku," ucapku setelah aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang lagi-lagi _flashback_ ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu.

"Sudah, mandi dan turun sana Tenten dan _Okaa-sama_ sudah menyiapkan makan. Seharusnya kau malu Hinata, kau sudah besar dan tidak membantu sama sekali hahh... Adikku yang payah," ucap kakakku dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Aku hanya manyun 5 _centi_ mendengarnya, aku kan sedang patah hati wajar saja.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata!" itu pasti Tenten-_nee_ dia itu isteri dari kakakku, mereka baru tahun lalu menikah. Dan sepertinya Tenten-_nee_ sedang hamil, entahlah?

"Hinata, kau sudah mandi? Kenapa kau kusut begitu?" oh tidak _Otou-sama._ Dia sejenis dengan kakakku, bawel.

"Sudah kok, tidak apa _Otou-sama_ lagi pula aku kan di rumah," jawabku sekenannya, benar-benar aku sekarang sedang tidak _mood_.

"Hinata seharusnya kau ini bersikap anggun, kau kan perempuan bla bla bla," aku sudah malas mendengar kelanjutannya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang dibiacarakan_ Otou-sama_. Ayolah aku hanya seperti ini seminggu ini, toh sebelumnya aku tidak pernah kan? Apa tidak ada yang peka ya? Aduh aku mulai ngelantur.

"Sudahlah Anata, gadis kita satu ini sedang patah hati jadi wajar saja," syukurlah ada yang membelaku, _arigatou Okaa-sama_! Eh? Tapi tunggu dari mana _Okaa-sama_ tahu? Pasti kakakku yang satu itu yang mengatakannya. Ukh menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu apa perlu _Otou-sama_ carikan calon yang baru?" ujar _Otou-sama_ yang langsung kusambar dengan cepat.

"Tidak usah!" aku tidak ingin di jodohkan lagi, semoga saja aku tidak menjadi perawan tua.

"Ups ada yang lagi sensi nih," ucap sebuah suara menyebalkan yang aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Aku hanya mendelik sebal dan kemudian semua orang tertawa melihat tingkahku. _Kami-sama_ apa tidak ada yang benar-benar mengerti penderitaanku sekarang?

.

.

.

_**Drrt Drrt Drrt**_

Teleponku bergetar, sepertinya ada yang menelponku. 'Sakura' itu nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ cantikku.

"_Moshi moshi_," ucap sebuah suara dari sebrang sana.

"_Moshi moshi_, ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" jawabku dengan sekenannya, aku sedang malas berbincang-bincang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu kalau aku sudah tunangan, hehe maaf ya baru bilang aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Dan kau yang pertama kuberitahu, ino-pig saja aku belum beritahu hehe. Aku tunangan 3 bulan yang lalu," dia menjelaskan dan aku hanya mendengerkan, kurasa kisah cinta Sakura jauh lebih baik dari kisah cintaku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku turut senang kau sudah bertunangan. Kapan kau menikah Sakura-_chan_?" aku pura-pura antusias, aku tidak mau mengecewakan sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Aku menikah tahun depan, dan kau tahu siapa pasanganku? Hehe kau pasti belum mengenalnya karena aku memang pacaran diam-diam hehe,"

"Hm? Siapa?" lagi-lagi aku kira aku tahu siapa itu, aku punya firasat buruk. Oh tidak...

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to, _kyaa_~ aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bertunangan dengannya kukira selama ini dia tidak serius denganku hehe," kami-sama bagaimana ini dia mengucapkan nama lelaki itu dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"Err... _Omedettou_, semoga kau langgeng ya. Um Sakura-_chan_ ada yang harus kulakukan, kutinggal ya. Sekali lagi selamat," ucapku dengan nada bahagia yang seratus persen bohong.

"Iya _arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_!" jawabnya sembari memutus sambungan teleponnya, syukurlah dia tidak tahu aku berbohong.

_Kami-sama_ apa kali ini tidak bisa aku turun level pencarian cinta dari _Hard_ ke _Medium_? Karena sepertinya yang baru saja ku targetkan benar-benar bos dari level _hard_.

.

.

.

"_Onii-sama_ besok aku cuti kerja ya, aku mau liburan hehe," ucapku ke kakaku ini dengan nada merayu.

"Tumben? Biasanya kau tidak pernah cuti dan selalu rajin Hinata?" jawab kakaku sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Yahh aku hanya ingin mengambil cutiku yang belum pernah kuambil hehe," aku mengeles, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu aku hanya ingin me_refresh_ otak ku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya memang efek patah hati itu cukup kuat ya," ucap kakakku dengan tanpa dosa yang membuatku dengan gemas mencubit lengannya.

"_Onii-sama_! Sudahlah, pokoknya aku mau cuti 2 minggu. Aku ingin berlibur di Kyoto, sendiri."

"Baik baik, hati-hati okay?"

"Tenang saja aku kan sudah dewasa _Onii-sama_," ujarku sembari tersenyum dan dibalas dengan usapan di kepalaku.

Sepertinta aku harus liburan dan me_refresh_ lagi hatiku, jadi aku bisa melanjutkan hari-hariku dan kemudian pindah level mencari cinta yang _medium_.

_Yosh_ semangat!

.

.

**_Medium Chapter One Owari_**

.

.

A/N: huwahh akhirnya medium chapter one release juga hoho bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta Hinata yang bagaikan level Game? Stay tune yah di ff Hard Trilogy xD Ini yang medium taka bagi perchapter biar cepet update karena Taka capek kalau panjang2 XD Ya sudah Taka tunggu reviewnya ya :3

Oh iya terimakasih buat yang sudah review, kalian the best deh buat Taka xDd


End file.
